Seducing Knowledge
by Ann2288
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet in a "7 years after graduation reunion" what happens?.Pretty graphic. Hope you like it. Used to be Ann221 but lost password of that acount!, same story, rewriting it.
1. Chapter 1

**Seducing Knowledge**

A/n: This used to be a fanfict called **Seducing the knowledge**, but I lost my password for the other account, so I'm re-writing it, let's see if I can finally finish it.

WARNING: English is NOT my first language so there might be a lot of mistakes, SORRY for that, be kind please.

No, I don't own any of these characters, just the ones I make up (if I do) and what I make them do hehe.

**Chapter one **

Steps could be heard al over the walls of Hogwarts, and still, everyone was at the feast, "You are going paranoiac Hermione" she told herself as she walked into to the library not before looking back along the hall, as she suspected there was no one there.

Hermione sat at her favorite spot in the library, and old fluffy couch in front of the backroom's fireplace, there were few people that knew about that spot, after all, everyone went to the library to get books out, or else they stayed at the front tables, and this couch was way way back. Hermione opened her sample of "Dark waters" and started reading. Suddenly a noise caught her attention; it came from behind her. She slowly closed the book and looked around, and there, lying on a near table she found a white rose, looked around… and no one was there to be seen. Hermione stood up, went to the table and took the rose, there were a lot of flowers she liked, but white roses were one of her favorites. "like it Granger ?" whispered a voice in her ear, from behind her, she turned around, not knowing why, but she expected him, "What are you playing at Malfoy?" she asked looking at him in the eye, "Me?. Just having a little fun playing the cat and the mouse" he said stepping even closer, gently pushing Hermione against the table "and guess who the mouse is?" he whispered seductively in her ear. "Stop playing with me Malfoy, you have Pansy for that" she said pushing him away, walking to the couch to get her book, "there's the thing Granger, Pansy is NOT the one I want to play with" he said, taking her hand and turning her around, so now they were eye to eye, "What are you talking about Malfoy?" she said confused by this sudden change in him, Did he really think she would fall for his tricks?, "I think is quite obvious…Hermione" he said before bringing her hard against him, "Let go Malfoy" she said struggling against him, but as she suspected, no harm was done, DAM him and his years of Quidittch, "What if I don't want to?" he said "What.." but wasn't able to finish her sentence, instead she was silenced by Malfoy's lips. She fought against him, at first, she wanted to hex the hell out of him, but then she started to give into him.

His lips against hers were like two pieces of silk, all soft and cold, but then he became more demanding, pushing her against a near bookshelf. She felt his tongue's tip caressing her lips, asking for permission to enter, and without knowing she allowed him. Their tongues started battling a fight that both would win in the end, and soon it wasn't enough. Draco started trailing her neck with butterfly kisses licking and nibbling in places that he guessed would be sensitive, "God you taste so good" he whispered, Hermione closed her eyes in bliss feeling Draco's hands go up her leg, caressing every spot he was able to, "Malfoy we shouldn't…Oh god" whispered Hermione unaware of it, when Draco's fingers reached a soft spot between her legs.

Draco smirked against her neck's skin, he was enjoying this just as much as she was, he let his fingers wonder around the delta between her legs, before he placed her underwear's fabric a side, to let one of his fingers get his way inside of her. Once inside he felt Hermione gasp for air, *this is new to her…untouched*, he thought with satisfaction, before attacking her lips with his mouth, his tongue going in and out of her mouth, imitating the motion of his finger, a moan escaped Hermione's lips, followed by his groan "Oh God Draco", the boy smiled a genuine wicked smile, he loved the way his name rolled out her tongue, by this time he could feel the tension building up inside of her. "Say my name" he whispered in her ear, "God!" she half moaned, half whispered, backing her head against the bookshelf, Draco smirked," I know I am Hermione, but you know my real name" he said against her lips and getting his finger out of her , causing a look from her, staring at him almost screaming at him for doing such a thing to her .". name" he repeated, pushing his fingers deeper inside of her, gently, in a delicious torturing motion "Oh god, Draco" she said in ecstasy, then Draco did the unexpected, he pulled his fingers out of her, in the exact time when release was almost there for her. "If you want that finished, you'll meet with me tonight, the abandoned tower, be there…" he whispered a little more urgent, "…and I promise, you and me will have much, much more than just release", and with that said, he licked her earlobe, pulled her skirt down while doing so, and went out of the library.

Hermione woke up in her room sweat dripping down her body, this wasn't the first time she dreamt this, or had such a flashback, for a lack of a better name, but it didn't matter now. Hermione moved to try and get out of her bed, when she noticed a hot and unsatisfied feeling between her legs, "Oh Merlin, not again" she told herself, every time this dream came back to her, she would wake up with a wanting between her legs, which she had no one to take away for her.

Hermione got up from bed and went into her bathroom, she took off her nightgown and underwear and went into the shower, she needed something fast, and filling the bathtub wasn't, so she went inside the shower and turned on the taps, letting the water run down her body, and without noticing her mind went back to her dream. The way his lips caressed her skin, his fingers moving inside of her, "get a grip Hermione!" she told herself, but after being in the shower for a while and not being able to get her mind off of the dream, she decided there was only one thing she could do and that was, release herself, she let her fingers travel down her body, she didn't do this frequently, only when it was extremely necessary, and now her body was yelling at her that it was…

**Miles away in Rome…**

In Rome, at the same exact moment a platinum haired man was struggling out of bed. Draco Malfoy stood up, damn him and his dreams, he thought, "let it go Draco!" he told himself ,"She's part of your past", he then looked down, *yeah but your buddy right there isn't, and he's killing to have her*, Draco rolled his eyes, damn him and his conscience. The young man went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, he could still feel her under his fingers, God he wanted her. Draco looked at himself in the mirror, he had not changed that much, his steel blue eyes still were there, his platinum blond hair would fall into his eyes since he stopped slicking it back after graduation, he wasn't a boy anymore, he had well toned body, was good 6'2 and considered one of the most wanted bachelors in Europe, he was now 25 years old, and had all he wanted in life, money, health, and lo… well almost everything, he was still waiting for the perfect match, but didn't bothered himself thinking much about it.

Draco stopped looking at himself at the mirror and got a bath, then he got changed into a pair of black pants and a blue button up shirt, went down stairs, ate breakfast and went out, "Another day " he thought "and I still don't have you", with that he appareated at work.

**In London….**

Hermione went into her room and dried her hair, against what she had though in school, her hair had tamed itself and now ran in beautiful waves down her back and ended up in curls, it was still brown, but had little honey colored natural highlights. Hermione tried on a black pencil skirt, which looked painted on, it started at her waist and reached good 4 inches above her knee, and a red button up shirt, the top three buttons undone, she applied some make up, just enough to make it look natural, and tied on her black high heels at her ankles. She stood up in front of the mirror "Sexy, and elegant." said her reflection, well that was the approval she needed. Hermione went to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of juice, when she was finished she headed off to work.

Hermione was Head of the Muggle Relations Department at the Ministry on Magic. She went into the building, "Good Morning George" she said to the guard at the entrance, "Good Morning Miss Granger" he said giving her a once over glance. Hermione, who was always busy or with a lot of things in her mind, did not notice this, she would get that kind of attention a lot now days, but oblivious as she was when it came to men, she didn't pay attention. She was 24 years old, had the right curves in all the right places, and was as intelligent as ever, she was the youngest Head of department in 50 years after all, although sometimes, she still felt like the little 11 year old girl with bushy hair and buckled teeth.

She went to the 5th floor getting more stares and smiles. When she arrived at her office, she went in and sat down, almost immediately someone knocked on her door, "come in" she said taking off her purse and starting roaming over her papers, "Excuse me " said a man's voice, Hermione thought she knew it from somewhere, she looked up and found herself reflected in a pair of emerald green eyes, she smiled in recognition "Hi", she said.

The man in front of her smiled back unsure, after all he was used to get that kind of reaction "Ahem… I'm looking for Hermione Granger, they told me she was Head of this department, but I think I misunderstood " he said ready to get out when the woman in front of him stood up and left him stunned, he took another glance at her and realized, "No, you didn't Mr. Potter" she said, "Hermione? I didn't recognize you there at first!", she smirked, a bad habit she had gained the last year of school and couldn't get herself rid of, and bending her head a side, Harry walked in and closed the office door, getting closer to her desk, "Really? You forgot my face after six years?"she asked sating at the front of her desk giving him a better view of her, "God, no, you know it would take more than that!, you just look different!, beautiful I may add!" he said, Hermione looked at him in the eye, and he stared back, their eyes recognizing each other, remembering, their face expressions serious, searching. Finally Hermione broke the silence "Well, aren't you going to give me a hug?" Harry's expression changed to a mixture of surprise and relieve, with something else Hermione couldn't place a finger on, "Of course! god!" Harry walked to her and enclosed her in his arms, Hermione's face buried on his neck, "Good God! I was beginning to think one of that bludgers of yours had hit you too hard on the head" she said kissing his cheek and hugging him tight, after a moment or two, they broke apart. "Hi!" she said smiling to his old friend, squeezing his hand, it had been 6 long years since they took their path separated ways.

"My God look at you, You look….amazing!" he said giving her a glance once again, "You don't look that bad yourself!" she said smiling, a little blushed, "Merlin!, I'm realizing I've missed you so much!" she said hugging him again, "You don't know how empty everything felt without you" he whispered in her ear, she smiled at this, then let go of him "So, what brings you here?, you didn't mention you were coming on your last letter! Of course that was awhile ago…" she said sitting behind her desk and inviting him to sit with a hand gesture, Harry sat in front of her "Well after all this time of practice and studying I've finally won a little vacations". Harry was the Capitan of the UK team of Quidittch and DADA teacher at the PSWW (Parisian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) "So I decided to come and spend them here, and of course is the thing at Hogwarts", at this Hermione frowned, "What thing?" she asked curious. "Well, that's why I'm here, I asked McGonagall to let me be the one to tell you" he said, "Well what are you waiting for? Tell me!" she said, "No, is not that big of a deal, but I'll tell you if you come and have dinner with me after work" he said smiling, "Come on! Don't do that to me!", "Say you'll come and I'll tell you then", "Ok, ok! I'll go!, you know you don't have to blackmail me into it!" she said, "Haha, Ok, I'll pick you up then, at what, 8pm?", "Yes, that's ok, but pick me up at home, here is the address" she said writing it down and handling it to him, "See you at 8 then" he said smiling, standing up he added "It was nice to see you again Hermione", giving her a kiss on the cheek "See you " he added and went out, leaving Hermione to think about her past and her now present.

**Meanwhile in Rome…**

A certain platinum blonde man was sitting behind his desk at work when a knock was heard on the door, "Yes?" he said, reading some paper, "Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, your post is here" said a petite woman with short black hair and blue eyes getting into the office and placing it on the desk "Thank you Clarisse" said Draco reaching for it, he looked over it, letter from his mother, bills, memos, and one in particular caught his eye "Hogwarts?" he asked himself, he opened it and read

"_Mr. Draco Malfoy. _

_The present letter is to inform you that a "7 year after graduation reunion" will take place this Sunday July 22nd in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we would be pleased with your assistance. The dress code is to be formal and it would be proper to confirm._

_Sincerely yours_

_Minerva McGonogall . Headmistress "_

Draco breathed in the news, 22nd was the weekend to come and today was Wednesday "Clarisse would you please come in here " called Draco, the girl went inside "yes Sir?", "Please confirm my assistance to this reunion" he said handling her the letter, "And make all the arrangements please, I'm leaving today", the girl smiled "Yes Sir" and went back to her place of work. *This should be interesting* thought Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

After work Hermione went back to her place and took a long bath, it was great to see Harry again, after all he was his best friend along with Ron…but she didn't want to think about him.

Hermione went out of the shower and stared at her closet, what would she wear for tonight?. Hermione decided on a black dress, knee length, that was tied at her neck and at her back ( with strips making "X"s). Hermione made her hair into a messy bun with some hairs falling on her face, put on a pair of long silver earrings and wore the same high heels (black tied at her ankle) that she had worn in the morning; she applied some make up, and went down when the door bell rang.

Hermione looked at herself one more time in the living room mirror and proceeded to open the door. When she opened the door she was surprised, the man in front of her was handsome to say the least ,"Why, good evening Hermione " said Harry smiling at his friend, Harry was wearing a long sleeve dark green botton up shirt, it accentuated his green eyes, also a pair of black pants and black shoes, very simple, but very, very attractive, "Hi Harry" said Hermione stepping into the light, Harry's breath caught in his throat when he got sight of her, he scanned her legs, her dress, and last but not least her face and smile, "You look beautiful tonight" he said recovering his voice and offering his arm to her, Hermione took it smiling, "Stop it, you are making me blush", "Whoa! Hermione Granger blushing, that should be interesting" he said winking at her, Hermione smiled at his friend, *this should be a very interesting night*, she thought looking at the man that was next to her. Harry and Hermione got in front of a black jaguar car and Harry opened the door for her, then got into the car himself.

The couple arrived at the "Luna azul" restaurant (Blue Moon), Harry helped Hermione out of the car and gave the keys to the valet at the entrance to park it. They went inside and were greeted by a good looking man "Good evening Sir, do you have any reservations?", "Yes, it should be under Harry Potter", the attendance immediately froze and looked at the list "Oh yes, Mr Potter, of course, follow me please", Hermione and Harry followed the man, "Here's your table Sir", Hermione and Harry sat on the table. "God, I'm sorry but, don't you think is weird to be here together?" said Hermione looking around, "I know, it seems like new,… but at the same time, like the old days", " Do you come here when you are in town?" she asked, "No, I found about it in the Hotel, but is really nice though, hope you like it" , just then a waitress arrived with the menus.

Harry and Hermione ordered and started talking, "So, what's that that is taking place at Hogwarts?" she asked curiously, Harry smiled "Always so curious Mione, that never changed did it?", Hermione smiled at the nick name, "No, it's been long since anyone called me that too, but don't keep me like this, please tell me!" ,Harry took a sip of his water, "This Saturday in Hogwarts is to take place a dance of "7 years after graduation", all our former classmates have been invited, and is formal " he said smiling once again ."A Ball? for us?" asked Hermione smiling, "Yes, so… would you like to go?", "Of course I'm going! After 7 years I'll finally see everyone again, I'm so excited!" she said almost jumping out of her seat, Harry laughed, "So now that I've told you , you have to be my date, I have no one to bring" he said honestly, "Of course, I'll be honored, but how's that you don't have a lucky lady to go with?" she asked off handed, feeling a little excitement in her stomach, wondering why, "Don't get me wrong I've dated and all, but the girls never seem to be the right ones " he said a little sad, "I've never been that good at it, if you remember ", "Well, I'm here with you, and I don't see anything wrong going on" at this a smile was draw on his face "Thanks Hermione, you've always been the best to me", he said taking her hand from the table into his at that very moment the food arrived and he let go to start eating.

After a while they started talking again "But tell me, what's been happening in your life? You don't say much in your letters" said Harry "Well after school, I took a year out of London, I went on a tour around Europe and visited a lot of places, I needed that, then came back here and started college, you were already gone by that time, I graduated with the highest grades of my class, as you know, and won a place on the Ministry immediately, and here I am " she said happily but unhappy at the same time, " yeah well I knew all of that, but you said you needed that trip, may I ask why?, you never answered that question before", "there were a lot of things in my life by the time, that I needed to forget, for instance the pain of Ronald's absence" she said her voice quivering with hurt, Harry took her hand , "I get it… but let's not be sad tonight" he said with an absence look in his eyes, then he came back to himself and smiled, "Besides, I may say that you look absolutely great, and I propose a toast" he said lifting his glass, Hermione doing the same, "For this night, for our friendship and of course, for you" he said smiling "For us" said Hermione taking her wine glass against Harry's and holding up the tears.

The night went on and on with them remembering their past and talking about their present, sometimes they would be interrupted by Harry's fans, others by themselves staring at each other.

After desert Harry and Hermione went back to Hermione's place "Thank you for this wonderful evening Harry, I didn't realize that I've missed you so much till today " she said hugging him," I wish you would stay here in London, then I wouldn't feel so lonely" she said feeling tears run down her face, "Don't worry Hermione, I'm not leaving, not yet" he whispered in her ear, they broke apart and Harry cleaned her tears " is just that I don't have Ron now Harry, I only have you, and you only, and yet we don't have each other anymore" Ron's death had been a really hard thing to get through for Hermione and for Harry, Harry hugged her closer " I'll be here always for you Hermione, always", after that he kissed her cheek, she smiled then went into her house and Harry went back to the hotel.

At the same exact moment that Harry and Hermione were saying the goodbyes to each other, a platinum blonde man was arriving at his Hotel, The four seasons of London , "Good evening I've already have reservations in this hotel" "Yes, your name please sir" "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" "Yes, here it is, your suite is the Presidential suite, floor 24 " he said handling a card to Draco "Thank you" he said, Malfoy went into the elevator and got to his room, when he got in, there was only one thing to say "Hogwarts, here I come".

A/n: I know this chapter was mostly about Harry and Hermione but there were things to clear up, but I promise the next chapter will be more about everything. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Here is another chap, I started writing this story a long time ago, but I never finished it, so, I re read it, mended some mistakes and I'm hoping to finish it this time, please tell me what you think!...hope you like it, I did :D:D, reviews would be nice! Kisses! **

**I own nothing… English, Not my first language. **

**Chapter 3 **

The alarm clock started, making Hermione jump off her bed, "God!" she said exasperated, she untangled herself from the covers and went into the bathroom, she turned on the taps of the tub letting it get filled with water, went to her mirror, washed her face and brushed her teeth. It was Friday and she was up early, "Merlin, Hermione what are you going to do with yourself?" she asked herself, once again she had had that dream, but this time half way through it Draco became Harry, *did it have some kind of meaning?*, she didn't know, so she decided to take a long relaxing bath. So many things had been going on since that dinner with Harry, he was back and she was happy about it, but he had brought so many memories with him, that she wasn't so sure if she would be able to handle Harry, her dreams, her memories and work at the same time, but so far she was getting through it.

Hermione went out of the tub and got changed into a white sleeveless turtleneck and black fitting jeans, tried on a pair of black stiletto high heels and tied her hair in a high pony tail, she applied a little make up and went down, she wasn't in the mood for breakfast so he skipped it, grabbed her purse and went to work.

Hermione got to work and went straight to her office's floor, but she was so busy looking for her office's keys that she didn't noticed the person walking towards her and went straight into him. All her folders and purse fell to the floor so she bended down to pick them up and so did the man "I'm so sorry" she said picking up her purse "Don't worry…Granger?", at this she looked up, she found herself reflected in a pair of sea blue eyes, Hermione stood up and so did the man, "Excuse me, but do I know you?" she asked, she had seen him before, but she couldn't place were, he was taller than her, good 6'' feet tall, dark brown hair , blue eyes and a playful smile, "Yes, I'm Blaize, Blaize Zabinni" bells and alarms went off in Hermione's head, "Blaize!" she said a little taken aback ,"I see you remember me" he said smiling, "Yes…uhmm, what are you doing here?" she asked a little nervous, " Oh, just saying hello to family you know" he said referring to his cousin, who worked at the Ministry, "Oh!...well(lip smile), it was good to see you again", said Hermione starting to walk to her office, she didn't feel comfortable around him, after all he had been once best friends with Malfoy, "Granger!" he called and Hermione turned around, "I think this is yours" said Blaize holding in his hand a Polaroid that Hermione had taken to Harry and Herself the day before, she went back to him took it and smiled "Thank you", "See you at Hogwarts" said the man before turning around and walking away, Hermione looked down at the picture where were Harry and herself smiling, she smiled to herself, the elevators bell got Hermione out of her trance and she turned around not before seeing the elevator's doors closing… with a pair of steel blue eyes behind them, Hermione stood there "wake up Hermione " yelled her mind, she went into her office and sat down, she had to be dreaming, it couldn't be him, could it?.

Draco woke up on Friday, he looked around and remembered that he was in London, the night before he had gone out to a night club known as "The Owl", he had drank for a while and ended up dancing with a girl, he did not take her back to the hotel with him, but he almost did, he needed to after all, and he was used to it… to take girls, I mean… but he chose against it this time, he knew The Prophet would be on his every step now that he was in town.

After a long bath Draco changed into a pair of khaki pants and a royal blue long sleeve t-shirt, he let his hair fall into his eyes, and looked at himself in the mirror, a smirk was plastered on his mouth, women would go wild by his looks, he knew. Draco decided to take a stroll to the Diagon Alley and see what was going on, it had been long 7 years since he last visited, maybe he would visit the old Quidittch (spl?) store.

Draco arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and noticed that the old man that used to attend it was no longer there, instead there was a really good looking woman with long black hair and yellow eyes, it reminded him of Madame Hooch, *oh the old days* he said to himself smiling at the memory . After drinking a butter beer Draco went to the Diagon Alley, it was good to see that the Quidittch store was still there, it was really the only thing that was interesting to him, besides the book store, after all that was what his firma was about, his company was one of the most exclusives and famous companies in what Quidittch was about, the last creation was the "Dragon fire " and was a limited edition of brooms for professional Quidittch, and the Irish team was armed with them, of course he had to make sure that the team that he had played for three years got the best brooms.

Draco went into the store and the bell above the door rang, he looked inside, there was no one to attend him, despite that, he started looking around, it was incredible, after all those years the store was still arranged the same way, although there were a new set of shelves. Draco walked through the store till he got to the back of the shelves and found himself between the shelf and the wall, he froze, he could remember that place, his head started spinning, he could smell the essence, he could still remember…

*******FLASHBACK*******

Draco was looking around the shelves, he needed a new equipment to take care of his broom and couldn't find the right one, or the one at his level, as he thought, suddenly the bell over the door rang, he looked between the shelves and found out who the new costumer was…

Hermione was looking around the store trying to find something to give to Ron for his birthday that was in one week, when suddenly she was graved by her waist and dragged to the back of the store, she was going to yell but found her mouth shut by a strong hand and grip. Hermione looked around (she still couldn't talk) and found herself reflected in a pair of grey blue eyes, then she got pinned against the wall, Draco let her speak, "Malfoy! You scared me! What are you doing?" she said looking at him, he smirked "I think you already know", she looked at him and he found recognition in her eyes "I don't want to play this game anymore" she said while he nibbled at her neck, "Is too dangerous for my liking", she said trying to regain her composure, "Come on Granger, you want this as much as I do" whispered Draco in her ear seductively and before Hermione could make up her mind , he captured her mouth in his. Draco started exploring every inch of her mouth, he loved the way her lips would mould to his, the way she would be shy at first but soon become as passionate as he, and sometimes even more. He let go of her and his hands started roaming under her blouse, he could feel her skin under his fingers, the soft like silk skin that burned under his touch as did his under hers. Draco suppressed a low groan when he felt Hermione's hands on his torso, his skin started burning under her touch, it was incredible how one simple caress of her hands would start a fire in him that no other girl did. There was a noise over the front of the store and Hermione broke apart breathing with difficulty "I have to go" she said braking free from Draco's hold and running out of the store.

*******END OF FLASHBACK*******

Draco breathed in, his fingertips got all sensitive by that memory, he could feel his heart beating faster, he could smell her essence, it was a mistake to come in here, after all, this memories were not worth it, he had blew it with her.

Draco went out of the store and decided to go to the Ministry, maybe he could visit his old friend, James was an old friend of his that worked at the ministry, he didn't know as what, but he would find out.

Draco arrived at the Ministry and asked for James Sullivan, and was informed he could find him on the 6th floor. He went into the elevator and pressed the 6 button. After stopping at all the floors, the doors opened on the 5th floor. There, almost at the end of the hall was a woman, a REALLY sexy one, wearing black skinny jeans and a white turtleneck, she was looking down at something on her hand, Draco wondered who she was. Suddenly she looked up and Draco's eyes met with hers just before the doors closed.

He had seen those eyes before, but where?...

**A/n: So, there you go! Hope you like it! **


	4. Chapter 4 Watching over me

**Chapter 4 **

In her office after ten minutes of thinking Hermione decided that she had to be dreaming, even though her mind kept yelling at her that it made sense for him to be in London, they were going to Hogwarts the next day after all, but she chose to ignore it.

After an hour or two the office's doors were knocked. Hermione's heart started beating fast, *who could it be?, it couldn't be him right?, Of course not*, she told herself,* he's not here*, "Come in" said Hermione swallowing hard, the door opened and Hermione threw a sigh in relieve and smiled, "Harry! Is you" she said standing up, he smiled ,"yes is me, are you waiting for someone else?" he asked closing the door and coming closer to her kissing her cheek "Oh!... well no, of course not" she said of handed, "So…uhm, tell me!, what are you doing here?" she said sitting behind her desk and Harry doing the same in front of her, "I came to let you know that we are leaving tonight", "tonight? Leaving, to go where?" asked Hermione confused, "The thing is that Hogwarts has put the Express at our services, everybody is travelling in it tonight, like the old times, we are travelling at night, so we are sleeping on the train", " Really?" asked Hermione excited, "Yes, so I asked Arthur to give you Friday free to make arrangements for tomorrow, and he conceded" said Harry smiling proud, Hermione's eyes widened "You did that? And he conceded? that's new" she said standing up and going to the bookshelf at the corner of her office, looking for a book at the top of it .

Harry came behind her and touched her shoulder "You don't seem as trilled as I expected, what's bothering you my dear Mione?", Hermione turned around and looked at him "I'm still not used to you calling me that again" she said with a sense of nostalgia in her eyes, Harry smiled "I know, but tell me, what has you so distracted, so worried?" he said looking directly into her eyes, Hermione looked at him "Is…is just…" she turned away from him and went to her desk with the book in hand, "Is what?" asked Harry a little worried, "Is just this kind of thing Harry, this" she said moving her finger back and forth between Harry and her, "Is the fact that we are here, and we are starting again, you calling me Mione like the old times… is this Harry, this! Going back in time, bringing back memories to my mind, and… I'm, I'm not even sure I want to go back" she said taking her face in her hands as she sat on her chair, Harry went straight to her, making her chair turn to face him ( kneeling on the floor) "Mione… Mione, please look at me", Hermione looked up, "I know, I get what you are talking about, you think I haven't thought about it?, think about the fact of going back to the place where I grew, we grew up, the place where I fighted Voldermort over and over again, Mione we lost our best friend there, I know what you feel, I know how you feel" he said taking her in a hug "I almost lost you there…" he whispered, Hermione passed her arms around his neck, "Harry, I don't want to lose another friend again, I can't stand to lose you again", " You won't".

After a while, Hermione went to her house and started packing, Harry had told her they were to stay at Hogwarts till Sunday, Hermione was still shaken by the news, she had to stay a complete weekend in a place full of memories, the same memories that haunted her dreams at nights , and her thoughts when she was awake.

Hermione packed her dress, and some light clothes, then she took a long relaxing bath. It was 5 pm when she got out, three hours before leaving to King Cross. She looked through her closet and pulled out to wear a pair of fitted black jeans, a violet long sleeve button up shirt, with the three first buttons undone, just enough to be comfortable and sexy, but not too revealing, and black high heels boots that reached her ankles. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, *God, what are you getting yourself in to Hermione?, What are you getting yourself in to?* .Hermione let out a sigh and made her hair, she decided to let it fall down her back an tried on a pair of hair pins (violet stars), she applied some make up and went down to her living room, took two books from her bookshelf and placed them into her purse (It was big enough). She took a last look at her apartment and went out of the door.

Hermione got to the King Cross Station; she couldn't believe she was there, after long 7 years she was back. Hermione took a trolley for her suitcase and started her way to the Plattaform 9¾. The young and beautiful woman went through the wall and found herself in front of the shiny and wonderful red train. Lot of memories flew back to her, "Drop it Hermione, just drop it now" she told herself.

Suddenly someone bumped into Hermione, and send her things to the ground "OH Merlin!" said Hermione bending down to get her things, "I'm soo Sorry, I wasn't looking!" said a young man bending down to help her, "Don't worry, I'm ok " said Hermione looking up, in front of her was a muscular boy with brown eyes and hair "I'm sorry, I'm sure I've seen…" said the man extending his hand to her "Hermione!" Hermione smiled, Of course it was him! "Neville! Oh My God! "she said hugging him, he laughed, "HI, how are you?", Hermione broke the embrace, " I'm great! So nice to see you!", "Hermione!" suddenly yelled a voice behind Hermione, she turned around to see Harry running down the ail, he was wearing a light blue t-shirt and black pants, "God!" Neville went on, Hermione looked at him, "Merlin, look at you! You are… well, looking great!" he said, and then Harry arrived and took Hermione by the waist (Friendly gesture) "Hey Mione", "Hi Harry, guess who I found!, it's Neville!" Harry looked at the man in front of Hermione "Neville! Man! How long has it been!" he said shaking hands "Is so good to see you two again, but right now, I have to go, I need to get my suitcase to the suitcases wagon, I'll see you around" and with that he left.

Harry and Hermione went into the train, "Our compartment" said Harry opening the door of the last compartment, Hermione went in and found two beds and a coffee table between them. Hermione went in and sat on one of the beds, "God, This is so weird, don't you think?" she said "Yes" said Harry sitting on the bed in front of her, "What is it?" she asked acknowledging Harry looking at her, "I'm Happy that you are here with me" he said standing up and kissing her forehead, Hermione smiled, "I'm Happy too".

They both took out books and started reading for a while, they could hear people getting into the near compartments. After a while the engine started and they left the station. Around 9 the food trolley came by with late snacks and they bought a pair of chocolate cakes and frogs ("look I got you!" said Hermione with Harry's card in hand). After a while they got tired and after yawning three times in a row Hermione closed her book and added, "Is it ok if I go to sleep now?, I'm tired", Harry nodded and placed his book on the table as well. Both transformed their outfits in pajamas, Hermione's becoming a black spaghetti strap silky night gown (Harry almost passed out, but pretended to be distracted by something over the window) and got in to bed. But Harry didn't fall asleep immediately, he looked at Hermione for a long time, the years had made her into a beautiful woman, and he did not want to lose her again. After this thought he fell asleep.

**Ten compartments down the ail…. **

Draco sat on a bed, it was so weird to be here, in the same compartment he used to share with his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, sometimes he wondered what it would be like if they were still alive, he wouldn't be here, that's what would it be like, he would be in Azkaban, after all Crabbe had died on his own stupidity, and Goyle was caught after killing a muggle family days after Voldemort was killed and got himself Dementor kissed, if he, Draco, hadn't thought things over, he wouldn't be there for sure. He would be dead or pleading for it… But, sometimes he felt like he was already dead, yes, he was successful around the world, he could have girls if he wanted, and was known as one of the most wanted bachelors, but still he needed something else, someone else…

Draco stretched out and changed into his p'js which consisted in a pair of silk forest green pajama pants and a black cotton shirt, he smirked at the thought of his old house. Our young man lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. After a while of staring and not being able to sleep he stood up and went out of the compartment for a walk.

Hermione laid in her bed and looked at Harry who was fast asleep, his glasses were standing on the table next to his bed, the covers of the bed went up to his waist revealing a blue shirt covering a set of really defined muscles. He looked so peaceful; she could even say he looked handsome, a bit older than she should, but life had made that for him,…despise that, it suited him, he looked attractive; Hermione caught herself thinking this and stood up, she needed a walk. She looked back at Harry before opening the door, let out a sigh, and went out.

Hermione started walking down the ail looking over the other compartment's windows, you could see some people were laughing and some others were asleep, *Like you should be* said a little voice in her head. Hermione kept walking feeling her nightgown sweep against her knees. She started singing a song to herself while looking out of the windows of the train, the moon was full.

**Found myself today  
>Oh I found myself and ran away<br>Something pulled me back  
>The voice of reason I forgot I had<br>All I know is just you're not here to say  
>What you always used to say<br>But it's written in the sky tonight**

**So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me**

**Seen that ray of light  
>And it's shining on my destiny<br>Shining all the time  
>And I won't be afraid<br>To follow everywhere it's taking me  
>All I know is yesterday is gone<br>And right now I belong  
>To this moment to my dreams<strong>

**So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me**

**It doesn't matter what people say  
>And it doesn't matter how long it takes<br>Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
>And it only matters how true you are<br>Be true to yourself and follow your heart**

**So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me**

**Someone's watching over me **

Hermione stopped singing and looked out of the window, unaware a pair of steel gray eyes were watching over her.

A/n: THERE YOU GO! R&R! what now? heehehe


	5. Chapter 5 Storm

**A/n: Here it is, hope you like it!**

**Last chapter song was Hilary Duff's "watching over me" song. **

**English not my first language!**

**Chapter 5 **

**The night will fall on me,**

**Being my solitude's company**

**Smiling at my soul,**

**That yearns for your touch.**

**Leave my side, let me be**

**Let me think is a fantasy.**

**By Ann **

Hermione heard a noise behind her and tensed up, she turned around and found herself reflected in a pair of grey blue eyes, she gasped, this could not be happening, not to her.

Draco had been standing there for a while, when he got out of his compartment he found a beautiful woman walking to him, at first he thought he was dreaming, then he realized that he wasn't, the moon through the window illuminated her form, casting a shadow of her face features, she seemed to be in a trance, because she wasn't looking directly at him, she started singing something he could barely heard. He looked at her, her eyes seemed to be lost, they were dark chocolate brown with little yellow highlights, the shape, like two drops, Arabian like. He couldn't really see the rest of her face, he could make out the whisper of full lips, and a nose, but no more than that. His glance fell to her body, and he felt his eyes widening, the siluette of round perfect breast could be seen through her night gown, which had a delicate v cut in front of it, letting enough cleavage revealed to give a hint, but leaving enough to the imagination. She had a tinny little waist, which was reached by her long dark wavy brown hair, which was almost black, with light brown high lights, then pronounced hips, and finally long legs that went through miles to finish in a pair of little feet.

Suddenly she stopped singing and bended over the window looking at the moon, Draco cleared his throat and let his hand take off the hair falling on his eyes pushing it to the back, just for it to fall back in place again, the young woman turned around and looked directly into his eyes, she stood there frozen.

"Hi" said Draco seeking over his mind where he had seen her eyes before, she didn't answer him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said looking at her for any reaction.

Hermione froze, she couldn't believe the sight in front of her, there he was, in his pj's, his long platinum hair caressing his face, his piercing blue-gray eyes examining every detail of her, his thin lips talking to her "Hi" he said, Hermione couldn't pull herself up to talk, she was in shock "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said after a moment, waiting for an answer, his voice was deep and manly like, he had matured since the last time she saw him she thought to herself , this brought a pang on her stomach.

"Don't worry" she found herself finally saying "I'm ok" she said starting to walk to her compartment, she couldn't stay there, and she wasn't planning on doing so, for some odd reason he had not jet realized it was her, she realized, and she wasn't about to wait there for it to happen "Wait! " he said coming closer to her, she turned around "I know you right?", Hermione smiled weakly, "We studied together", Draco looked at her, she was breathtaking, he smiled, he wanted to come closer and get a better look at her, if just the cloud over the moon wouldn't cast a shadow over her… "Right, we did" he said looking down and pushing his hair back, it fell back in place, it was a habit he had gained the last year of school when he started using his hair without gel, it was so obvious he knew her from school, her answer had reminded him of someone, his eyes widened, he felt stupid, he looked up, but there was no one there, she had left…"Granger?" he whispered to himself, after a while of standing shocked in the middle of the ail he came out of it and went inside his compartment again.

Hermione closed the door behind her, the moment he had let his glance fall to the floor she started moving away from him, he was remembering things, she could see it in his eyes, but she wasn't ready for that, for memories and talks, she just couldn't, so she ran, ran away from him, and his memories that were also hers, and when she got to the compartment she could bet the beating of her heart would wake Harry, she could feel the blood running through her veins, her breathing hardened, *god! Why me?, why now?*, Now that she was starting to live again, *why?*, Hermione let her back rest on the door and felt herself falling to the floor, she sat there hugging her knees, feeling the tears fall down her face, it had been long since she last cried, the last time she cried was the day when everything fell down, she started sobbing, feeling she couldn't breathe. Suddenly a thunderbolt was heard, and she screamed, with tears still falling down her face.

Harry woke up after a thunderbolt was heard, he opened his eyes and sat up, he looked at Hermione's bed, she wasn't there, "Hermione?", he asked looking around for her, he spotted someone cuddled up at the door, "Mione?", he asked getting out of bed, a thunderbolt was heard and Hermione whimpered and looked up, Harry froze, with the light of the thunderbolt he caught a glimpse of her eyes, she was crying, then he remembered, Hermione hated storms, she loved rain but hated storms, more that once he had found her cuddled up in Ron's arms over one of the common room's chairs, with dried tears on her cheeks, Ron had rocked her back and forth like a big brother would do, trying to protect his little sister from the big monster. It had started on their 8th Hogwarts year, storms reminded her of War.

Harry kneeled down in front of Hermione "Mione" she looked up with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up" she said, her voice quivering, "Come here" he said opening his arms for her. Hermione hugged Harry, passing her arms around his neck, Harry took her into his arms taking her in his arms bridal style, she shivered and whimpered when another thunderbolt was heard, burring her face in Harry's neck "sshhh, sshhh, it's ok now, I'm here, is just rain, Mione, your beloved rain." said Harry. He placed Hermione on the bed and then climbed in. Harry covered themselves and brought Hermione closer to him, "are you ok?" he whispered, Hermione buried her face in his chest "You must think I'm stupid… I think so too", Harry smiled "I would never think that Mione, if you are scared it's ok, I'm scared of things too". Hermione looked up at Harry who cleaned her tears "Thanks for being here with me "she said ,"That's what I'm here for, after all. Now, let's sleep" he said kissing her forehead, Hermione smiled weakly and nodded cuddling closer to Harry. He passed an arm around Hermione's waist and listened her breathing going steady, with a last sigh he fell asleep.

Hermione opened her eyes, raindrops could be seen through the window, caressing the glass as they fell, it was around 6 am, her head hurt like she had a hangover, she remembered what happened the night before, she had cried like she had never before, and the storm didn't make it better, then Harry had woken up and carried her to bed, that's when Hermione became aware that she was on Harry's bed and his arm was around her in a very protective way, his hand covering her belly, her back to him, but she still could feel his chest rising and falling calmly, she didn't move, she didn't want to wake him so she stayed there.

Harry had been there for her years earlier, and now he had done it again, she hadn't slept well under a storm since forever, in fact she hadn't slept peacefully in years, storm or not, and last night she had, besides, she hadn't dreamt, or she didn't remember, and that was new for her.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in, taking in the peace she felt for the moment, she knew she would not feel it again, not this weekend at least.

Hermione woke up to find herself reflected in a pair of bright emerald green eyes, her side was to the mattress and Harry was sitting on the other bed looking at her, he smiled "Good Morning" he said caressing her cheek, Hermione smiled "Hi", "Sleep well?" he asked cleaning his glasses with his shirt, trying them on and looking down at her again "yes" she said nodding, "I didn't think storms would get you so upset after all these years", he said caressing her hair, Hermione looked away from him "I can't help myself, what a dumb reaction for the smartest witch of Hogwarts", Harry took her chin and made her look at him "I don't care that you are scared of storms 'Mione, you know I don't" she smiled weakly, "Thanks Harry, I've been scared of storms for a while now, but since…" Hermione swallowed a knot she hag on her throat, "since Ron left, I can barely stand them" she looked away sitting on the bed giving her back to Harry, "I'm here now Mione, I'm here now" he whispered to her, sitting next to her and before hugging her with an arm around her shoulders, she turned around a buried her face in his chest, Harry hugged her tightly "Don't be sad Mione, please don't, he wouldn't like to see you this way" she nodded and pulled away, kissed Harry on the cheek and stood up.

"I just miss him so much sometimes, that's all "she said opening her trunk and taking out the clothes she was going to wear. She bended placing it on the bed and straightened again, she felt Harry put an arm around her waist "I miss him too, 'Mione, but we have to be thankful, we still have each other, I'll be here for you now and always Mione", Hermione hugged Harry tightly, passing her arms around his neck "Now and always " he whispered in her hair, Hermione looked up at the window of the compartment door and found herself reflected in a pair of grey eyes, Hermione looked away burring her face in Harry's neck and he kissed her cheek , she looked up again and the eyes were gone, there was no one.

Draco slammed the door of his compartment, he was burning inside, all this years he had missed something in his life, and he had a clue in what it was, he had met her again the night before and had not recognize her instantly, but she certainly did, she had changed so much, and he had been seduced by the matured goddess splendor she possessed now days, as much as her girlish beauty years before. He had not slept in all night thinking of her, her changes, her eyes, all of her, just thinking of her made his body yearn for the angel touch of her skin. He had stood up early and started looking around the train for a sight of her, then, he found her, she was even more beautiful at day light, but he noticed then that she wasn't alone, not only that, *she was with fucking Potter, who else would she be so comfortable with, Damn! Potter for being so personal with her*, he hated him, then it hit him, they couldn't be together, could they?, NO they couldn't, he would not let Hermione be with another person, with another man, not to mention POTTER, he would not lose Hermione again, and if he had already, he would get her back, she was to be his and his only, and whatever he wanted he got. And he desperately WANTED her, so he would get her. Everything would start tonight.

**A/n: There you go people! R&R,! hope you like it! I do! Hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6 A dance

**A.N:/ receiving mails of you guys adding my story to your story alert made my day!, thank you so much!... ENGLISH IS NOT MY 1ST LANGUAGE!**

**Chapter 6 **

Everyone went out of the train and were welcomed by McGonagall at the Great Hall, after that they were leaded to their bedrooms. Hogwarts had been transformed in some kind of Hotel, there were no house towers, but a lot of rooms in their places, certainly it was only a part of the castle, for they were not that much of people. The actual students of the school were currently on vacations, so all the people that were there were old students and teachers.

Hermione was leaded to a room at the end of a hall at the last tower on the 4th floor, were used to be the Gryffindor tower, there were only 2 other bedrooms in that part of the tower, one of them was occupied by Harry, the other one Hermione had no idea.

Right now Hermione was looking out of the balcony of her room, the sun was setting and the lake was quiet, the sky was painted of blue, violet, orange and pink. She could remember a couple of times when Ron and she had shared some alike, Hermione let out a sigh, "Ron… I would give anything to have you here", she gave one last glance out and closed the glass doors of her room balcony. She had spent the day catching up with her former school friends. She had seen Draco a couple of times looking at her from across the great hall, but he had been respectful enough not to come closer to her, or so she thought. She went inside her room and started unpacking, a house elf would have done it for her, but she liked to do it herself, that way she would know where everything was.

It was 7 pm when Hermione started getting ready for the evening, she had already talked to McGonagall about her surprise and she had accepted to let her do it. Hermione placed her dress on the bed and started taking off her shirt when a knock on the door was heard. Hermione opened the door "Hi" said a little boy about 4 years old, he was redhead and had blue eyes "Hello" said Hermione kneeling down, "May I help you?" at that the boy started crying, "hey don't cry, what's the matter?" she asked rubbing his back, "Are you lost?" he nodded, "yeah" he said rubbing his eyes, "Where's your mommy?" he looked at Hermione's chest, Hermione looked down finding her bottoms were undone, she closed her shirt and looked at the boy, he looked at her in the eyes and said "Mommy is not here , I'm with daddy, but I don't know where he is" "What's your name honey?", "Daniel Longbottom" Hermione smiled at the name "Your daddy is Neville" the little boy's face lit up "yes" he said nodding eagerly, "let's go find your daddy Daniel". Hermione stepped out of her room and took the little boy's hand, they started to walk down the hall to find Neville, Hermione smiled to herself,*That Neville, first his frog, now his son* she thought.

After letting the little boy with his father ("thank you so much Hermione, I was about to faint " had said Neville color coming back to his face) Hermione went back to her room and started getting ready for the night ahead.

Harry was in the Great Hall, everyone had arrived already, wearing very elegant gowns and dress robes, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen, when he had gone to pick her up she had asked him to wait for her at the Great Hall, so he complied, but it was almost 9 and she hadn't arrived. Just when he was about to go look for her someone touched his elbow, Harry turned around "Hi Harry" said a beautiful woman, "Lavander!" she smiled "Harry!" she said hugging him quickly" How are you?, Is been so long!" he smiled ," Good, what about you?", "I'm just great, I'm getting married!" she said showing him her engagement ring, "OH! Congratulations, and who's the lucky man?", "I am" said a manly voice behind Harry, he turned around "Dean! Man!" Dean came to Lavender's side and shook Harry's hand, "Hey Man, How are you?" ,"Not as good as you, I see" said Harry nodding towards Lavander as she hugged Dean, Dean was about to say something when an amplified voice was heard, "Hello my dearest ex- students, is great to have you here, the place where we all saw you grow, today we are celebrating your 7 years after graduation reunion, and I'm pleased that everyone invited could assist, as a surprise for you all, one of the brightest, if not the brightest student that has ever place a foot in Hogwarts, has prepared a presentation for you, here, for you, Miss Hermione Granger!".

The lights of the room were shut down and the center of the stage was illuminated, everyone in the room gasped , there, in the middle of the stage was Hermione wearing a blood red strapless corset (just like people used to wear in the 1890s as undergarments), tied on the back by crisscrossed thin straps making x's, her neck, arms and an alluring amount of cleavage skin showing, the skirt was floor length, it would flow with every move she made, taking different shades of red, her hair was made in curls that reached her upper back and her make up consisted in an smoky eye shadow effect, black eye liner, lipstick and mascara, she wasn't wearing a necklace but her long chain diamond earrings were enough.

Hermione smiled to the crowd, and Harry felt like a body binding spell had been put on him, the woman in front of him was stunning to say the least, then she spoke "Hi everyone, I'm sure you are asking yourselves what am I doing up here?, well I'm asking myself the same thing" everyone laughed a bit at that, "Well, I'm really happy to be here, and what I'm about to do is for you all" at that the music started to sound, "I hope you like it, this is a song by a Muggle singer, it's called "You lost me"" said Hermione with a sad smile and started singing:

I am done, smoking gun

We've lost it all, the love is gone

She has won. Now it's no fun

We've lost it all, the love is gone

And we had magic

And this is tragic

You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

Chorus:

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We found our life's been changed

Babe, you lost me

And we tried, oh how we cried

We lost ourselves, the love has died

And oh, we tried, you can't deny

We're left as shells, we lost the fight

And we had magic

And this is tragic

You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

Chorus x1

Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet

But you chose lust when you deceived me

You'll regret it but it's too late

How can I ever trust you again?

Chorus:

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We found our life's been changed

Babe, you lost me.

(you lost me, by Christina Aguilera)

Draco was petrified, he couldn't take his eyes off of the woman on stage, when she had arrived he had to take the desk by his side for support, she was the most spectacular thing he had ever place his eyes on, and when he thought he had already had all he could take for the night, she started singing, always looking down, then when she started singing the Chorus she looked up, her eyes stained with tears, and looked directly at him, Draco felt a lump forming at his throat, she was singing for him, to him, Draco gulped and looked at her, he wanted to cry, to take her off the stage and hold her and cry with her, and ask for her forgiveness, but he was afraid it would not come. Everyone started clapping so Draco realized that the song had finished.

Hermione started singing, she could feel her eyes burning with tears, but she would not cry, she looked up from the floor and found herself reflected in a pair of grey-blue eyes. So she stood his stare, just for him to see that the song was exactly for him. She finished the song and everyone started clapping, she smiled and a tear left her eye, she cleaned it and smiled broadly, she knew that Draco was planning on talking to her and try to win her back , but she already had an answer for that, "Well , there are two more songs I'll sing" she said with a glint of malice in her eyes "The first one is "Not coming Home" , is for all those man that think they can come back when they want to, right girls?" every girl in the room yelled , Hermione laughed "Ok here I go" she said :

**When you refused me **

**You confused me **

**What makes you think I'll let you in again? **

**Think again my friend **

**Go on misuse me and abuse me **

**I'll come out stronger in the end **

**(Chorus)**

**And does it make you sad **

**To find yourself alone **

**And does it make you mad **

**To find that I have grown **

**I'll bet it hurts so bad **

**To see the strength that I have shown **

**When you answer the door pick up the phone**

**You won't find me 'cause I'm not coming home **

**You do not know how much this hurts me **

**To say these things that I don't want to say **

**But have to say them anyway **

**I would do anything to end your suffering **

**But you would rather walk away **

**(Chorus) x 1**

**And does it make you sad **

**To find yourself alone **

**And does it make you mad **

**To find that I have grown **

**I'll bet it hurts so bad **

**To see the strength that I have shown **

**When you answer the door, pick up the phone**

**You won't find me 'cause I'm not coming home (x 3) **

After the song everyone was whistling and clapping , "Thank you everyone, now is time for my last song , but this one I'm dedicating to someone that even after 6 years of being apart from each other, has come back to my life and made me happier than before, Harry, this is to you "When I look at you" :

Everybody need inspiration,

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the nights alone

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy...

Yeah when my world is falling apart

And there's no light to break up

The dark, that's When I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

and I can't find my way home anymore

that's when I…I look at you...

When I look At You

I see forgiveness

I see the truth, You love me for who I am

Like the stars Hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Chorus x 1

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like Kaleidoscope colors that

Cover Me, All I need every

breath that I breath, don't you know

Your beautiful ...

Yeah Yeah Yeah

Chorus x 1

Yeah Yeah Oh OH OH

And you appear Just like a dream

to meee.

Everyone in the room broke in cheers after Hermione finished, "Thank you guys, have a good night" she said and left the stage through a door that was on one side of it.

When Harry heard that Hermione was going to sing, he had been really surprised, but after she sang for him, he was in ecstasy, she had only sang 3 songs, and 1 had been for him, he was happy, but still curious, she had a broken heart, he knew now, but who broke it?.

After she finished she had left the stage, and he was about to go looking for her when the doors of the Great Hall opened and Hermione came in.

Everyone turned around and clapped, "Hermione! I didn't know you had that voice! It was beautiful!" Harry heard Lavander saying, Hermione smiled, Harry was trying to get to her through the crowd, but couldn't get through that fast, then something weird happened, who he guessed was Malfoy went to Hermione and whispered something in her ear, and Harry noticed color leaving her face, then Malfoy left. Harry came to Hermione and was about to ask when he noticed that she wasn't wearing the red gown anymore, what she had on could make any man fall to his knees for her, she was in a black painted on looking, long sleeved gown, that hugged her body like a dancing leotard and loosed a bit from the waist down, in an A shape, the skirt was velvet black, the fabric flowing around her, with a slit that reached 8 good inches above her knee on her right leg, on her back a deep U cut that reached just above her bun. (A.N/: have you seen *givenchy's very irresistible* perfume advertising? With Liv Tyler? On the boat? Just like that one.) Her hair was tied in a pony tail of straight hair that laid on her left shoulder. Harry froze, she looked good enough to eat, *Stop it Harry! She's your friend, a really breathtaking friend, but a FRIEND*.

Harry reached Hermione at last "Mione!" Hermione looked at him and smiled "You look absolutely Breath taking", "Thank you Harry" she said blushing, "No, thank you for that song, it was wonderful ", "you liked it? I'm so happy you did!" she said smiling, "Well lets go seat, or would you like to dance?" he said placing his hand on her waist, "I would rather seat and dance later" Harry nodded and leaded Hermione to a table where were Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Lavander and Dean.

Hermione went out of the stage into a room at one side of it, there she changed her dress and hair, she had seen the look in Harry's face, he had been so happy, she smiled to herself getting out of the room by a door that leaded to the hall, Harry deserved someone to love him,* "Like you?* asked a voice in her mind, *Of course not, he's your friend Hermione!*, she shook her head to make that kind of thoughts leave her mind and entered the Great Hall, when she entered everyone started clapping and Lavander made a comment, Hermione could see Harry trying to get through the crowd and was about to call for him when she felt a hand on her waist and someone's breath on her shoulder and neck , she froze, she knew this touch, and that cologne too, he then spoke, "I won't let go Mia, you'll let me in again", then he touched the skin of her back, and she felt his cold fingers, after that he left, and Hermione let out the breath that had been caught in her throat. Harry appeared and Hermione felt like hiding in his arms, but stood there "Mione!" he said , and she… she smiled, "You look absolutely Breath taking" he said "Thanks Harry" she said blushing, she knew she looked pretty but still wasn't used to compliments, "No, thank you for that song, it was wonderful" he said taking her hand in his , "you liked it? I'm so happy you did!" she said more cheery than she felt, she could still feel Malfoy's fingers on her, "Well lets go seat, or would you like to dance?" Harry asked placing his hand o her waist and Hermione felt the warmth coming back to her body, "I would rather seat and dance later" she said leaning a bit more into his grip, he nodded and smiled leading her to a table where were others.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione, she was stunningly beautiful, all the men in the room were taken by her beauty, Potter being no exception. So far he hadn't mind Potter in his life, he owned him a couple of things, but tonight he hated Potter, he loathed him, he and his closeness to Hermione, HIS Hermione, right now they were talking on a table where all the ex-Gryffs were, Potter had his arm around her, and Draco couldn't take it, she was suppose to be with him, in his arms. Then Potter and Hermione stood up and went to the dance floor.

Harry took her by the waist and she placed her hands around his neck, they started dancing a slow song. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, and so did she, "I want to thank you" he said to her, she frowned "Thank me? For what?" ," For being who you are, but most of all, for making me feel like this… like I'm alive again", Hermione stopped dancing , she was shocked by his words, Harry rested his forehead on her's and closed his eyes "Harry I…", "No Mione don't… and please forgive me" "Forgive you for what?","For this" and then he kissed her.

**A/n: There you goo! Hope you liked it, please r&r! **


	7. Chapter 7  A late visit

A/N: sorry it took so long!

**English not my first language.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Ya no estás.**

_Y le pregunto a la noche si todavía recuerdas,_

_si en algún momento me necesitas, si te ha hecho falta mi voz, como a mi me ha hecho falta la tuya, me pregunto si recuerdas mis opiniones y mis razones, me pregunto si para ti es tan difícil olvidar como lo es para mí, o simplemente no tienes que olvidar porque nunca forme parte de tus recuerdos, y me digo que ya no estás y que no planeas estar, y aunque siempre estoy bien aun así siempre recuerdo, recuerdo que ya no estás._

_**You are gone.**_

_**And I ask the night if you still remember me,**_

_**if you've needed me at any moment, if you've missed my voice like I've missed yours, I wonder if you remember my opinions and my reasons, I ask myself if it is as difficult to forget for you as it is for me, or you simply don't have to forget because I never was part of your memories, and I tell myself that you are gone and that you are not planning on coming back, and even though I'm always fine, I always remember, I remember that you are gone.**_

_Ann._

Hermione was shocked to say the least; there she was in the middle of the dance floor being kissed by Harry, and most of all she felt herself reacting to his kiss!, so now they were kissing. *What are you doing Hermione!* kept yelling her mind *stop it!* said another voice inside her head.

Draco felt his body burning with rage, there he was at one side of the Hall sitting at his table when suddenly Potter kissed Hermione, and she responded! *Did that mean that they were together?, of course they weren't together!*, Hermione had looked surprised when Potter kissed her. Draco had to get out of the hall, he had to cool off before he killed Potter, so he stood up and went out of the hall slamming the door as hard as he could.

Harry's lips were soft and sweet, noticed Hermione, he was gentle but passionate at the same time, and Hermione felt herself giving into the kiss.

Harry couldn't believe that he was kissing Hermione, her lips were soft and tender, with a taste that could be easily compared to bliss, a feeling you could without a doubt get addicted to, Harry felt his hands moving to get comfortable at her back, feeling the uncovered skin. That's when someone storming out of the door was heard. They broke apart.

What seemed like an eternity for the couple in the middle of the Hall, were just a few seconds to the rest of the world, Hermione turned around, in the hall no one seem to have noticed them kissing, still there was someone missing in the picture and she knew he was the one who had stormed out of the door. Hermione looked at Harry in the eye and felt herself blushing, she broke their embrace and said " I'm sorry Harry, I…I have to go" and then she left the hall as fast as she could without running.

Hermione went out of the Great Hall, she couldn't be near Harry right now, she needed to think, so she took off her shoes and started ran, ran away from the Hall and went to her room, sitting down on her bed. "What are you doing with yourself Hermione?" she told herself, thinking out loud "how could you possibly had kissed Harry, for Merlin's sake?, Are you crazy?, He's your best friend!", then Hermione remembered that Harry had kissed her, "Oh my god…Harry kissed me". She said resting her head on her pillow, she wanted to cry, everything was so confusing, there she was back at Hogwarts, the place where everything had happened, the place where she had promised herself she wouldn't lose time falling in love again, and here she was with tears falling down her face cause she had kissed Harry, *God…what was she supposed to do?, She didn't want to hurt Harry, but she didn't want to get hurt herself, besides did she had feelings for Harry? … if she had asked herself that question this morning she would have answered an undeniable no, but now, she didn't know, his kiss had felt so right… She was turning insane*. Then a picture came to her head, it was of a man with blue-grey eyes, with white blond hair that fell to his face and a handsome face, Hermione blushed, just thinking about him made her blush… then what about Draco?, did she still had feelings for him?, "No, it can't be" she told herself, those feelings for him had died long time ago, she had promise him and herself that there wouldn't be place for him in her life never again… *Then why are you so aware of him?* said a little voice inside her head.. she hated her conscience, she refused to accept that Draco Malfoy still affected her, and she still was known as stubborn, so she wasn't about to accept it. So much thinking made Hermione dizzy, so she decided she wouldn't go back to the dance, instead she would take a bath, she took off her dress and prepared the bathtub, went in and relaxed.

Draco was sitting with his back to an old willow tree near the lake, he couldn't believe his luck, he had come to Hogwarts in search of something, *Or rather someone* said a little voice inside his head, he grunted, he couldn't believe she had kissed him, he could still see the image of HIS Mia with Potter in the middle of the Great Hall kissing, like there was no tomorrow. He felt his stomach knot; she had looked deliciously sensual this night. When he had first saw her on the stage he had thought it was a dream, the red dress made her skin outstand looking rosy and soft, completely delightful to the eyes, the corset clinging to her form made her not-anymore- so-girly-curves outstand, the crisscross strips tying her body in place. Her face had been calmed, her makeup applied in such a perfect way that it looked natural, just to think about it made Draco's body shiver.

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting himself slide down the tree trunk, she was the perfect resemblance of a Greek Goddess, and when he had thought she couldn't look better, she had appear in that black dress of hers, that looked painted on, Draco felt like fainting there and then, or rather run to her and take her, Potter or not, but he had stood there looking at her, and when the wanting wasn't standable he came to her and whispered the first thing that came to his mind "I won't let go Mia, you'll let me in again". He had felt the way she had jumped in her skin when she felt his hand on her back, caressing her skin, the way her breath had got caught in her throat when he had whispered the words in her ear, but what thrilled him the most was the way she had shivered when his had had came in touch with the skin of her back. Draco could still smell her essence, a combination of rose aroma and cinnamon, a mix only her, and could only be described as ecstasy to his senses. Draco felt his hands more sensitive by just thinking of it, he breathed out. He couldn't stand the idea of not having her. He knew Potter and himself were in good terms, after he showed everyone that he belonged to the light side fighting with them against Voldemort followers, they had come to an unspoken truce, and they even spoke once or twice, but not more than that.

He knew Potter loved the Weasley girl and his friends more than his life, but after the Weasley girl cheated on him, *with you* said a voice in his head, the only thing Potter had left were his friends, and Hermione was the only one left of them. Draco also knew that there was a big chance that Potter deserved Hermione more that he did, but he wasn't about to give up on her. And if he had to fight with the-Man-who-killed-Voldemort for her, he would. "No, I won't lose you again Hermione, and I can promise you that", Draco stood up from the floor and looked at the castle, the only lights on were the ones of the Great Hall, and one at the far Tower, were by Draco's calculations was his room and other three, he shook the thought out of his head, and headed to the Great Hall to look for Hermione.

Harry was sitting by the table were Hermione and him had sat before, worrying himself to

death about Hermione, Was she mad at him?, she had run away so fast that he hadn't had time to react and stop her, he was sure she was mad at him!, and why wouldn't she be! He had kissed her! Why had he done that?, He didn't know, she was supposed to be just his friend, yes his best friend, but just that, *Are you insane? What came to your head to make you kiss her!* yelled a little voice inside his head, he chose to calm down, so he stood up and went to the drinks table to get himself some wine. When he turned around he saw Malfoy coming into the hall, Harry wondered what was up with Malfoy this days, he (Harry) had heard of him thanks to the Daily Prophet, he knew he had played Quidittch for a while and now was a independent business man, but nothing else. Suddenly Draco's eyes came to Harry, grey found green, and Harry nodded to him, acknowledging him, and Draco did the same, then Draco seemed to notice something and went out of the hall again.

Harry went out of his trance, and decided to go and talk to Hermione.

Hermione went out of the bathtub and got changed into a spaghetti strapped dark red silk nightgown that reached her ankles. She dried her hair with a towel and then made an enchantment so it would be dried totally. She was brushing her hair when the door was knocked, Hermione took a deep breath, and tried on a dark red silk robe that went with the gown, went out of the bathroom and went to the door "Who is it?" she asked, "Mione? Is me, Harry". Hermione opened the door pocking her head out, and there was Harry, looking impeccable in his black suit, his hair falling to his eyes "May I talk to you?" he asked looking nervous, Hermione opened the door wide and let him in, he went in taking his jacket off and looked around her room, then turned around to see her closing the door behind her back in a silk robe, Harry gulped, he had not been expecting to see her in her pajamas. Hermione offered him a sit near her bed and she sat on her bed, both looked at each other ,

"I wanted to apologize" said Harry after a while, Hermione nodded for him to continue, "I don't know what came up to me, you might be thinking I'm insane, but I'm really sorry Mione, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" ,

" Harry….Harry stop" she said when he didn't stop

"… go insane if you don't speak to me again",

Hermione laughed, " Harry, my dearest Harry " she smiled at him " I could never stop talking to you, I love you too much to do that to us, and about the kiss… well, I kissed you back, so It was my fault too", she said looking away from him.

"Mione …?" said Harry, and Hermione turned to him, his eyes were shining more than ever, he stood up and kissed her cheek, "I love you, lets sleep on it, we'll talk about it tomorrow, it's that ok?" he whispered in her ear, Hermione smiled and stood up hugging him, then they went to her door "I'll see you tomorrow" he said opening her door and going out, she stood on the door

"Yes, till tomorrow then" Harry took her check in his hand and kissed her forehead, Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. Then Harry went away and Hermione went back into her room.

Hermione took off her robe, and arranged her bed to sleep, then she noticed Harry's jacket on the sofa next to her bed. A knock was heard on the door, she smiled to herself and took Harry's jacket in her hands, she went to the door and opened it saying, "I'm going to start thinking you forget your things on purpose Mr. Potter" with a smile on her face. But she didn't find Harry on the door, instead there was a man, with imposing figure, shirt's buttons open till half of his chest, blue-grey eyes shining with something that made Hermione's breath be caught at her throat, his hair falling on his face

"Hello, Hermione", he said with a voice that Hermione felt went out of his mouth touched her skin caressing it, branding it, making her sensitive and aware, she felt herself blushing , she looked at him "Malfoy!" she squeaked more than said "Yes Mia, Malfoy Draco Malfoy" he said coming closer to her.


	8. Chapter 8 Remember me?

**Chapter 8- Remember me?**

His eyes upon your face

His hands upon your hands

His lips caress your skin

Is more than I can stand.

Hermione backed up "Wha…what are you doing here?" she said placing her hand on her throat and backing up at the same time, Draco went in to the room and closed the door behind himself never leaving her eyes

"Just paying a visit", Hermione gulped and let out a breath, then gathered all the nerve she had left and said

"Oh please Malfoy, since when do you pay visits to meaningless flings like me?" Malfoy's eyes became cold and somewhat uneasy, Hermione noticed "Oh yes, I remember your words very well, you did your work really well you see?, you got what you wanted, you broke me", Malfoy looked at her but didn't say a word.

After long seconds of looking into each other's eyes Hermione spoke "Would you please leave Malfoy?, I don't have time, and don't want to make time for this" she said looking away from him, her voice a tired whisper, but the door noise never came, Hermione looked back at Malfoy again, he hadn't moved from the spot where he stood, but somehow seemed to be closer.

Finally he spoke "I've seen you are here with Potter", Hermione looked at him defiantly, nose in the air, it wasn't a question, it was an statement,

"Yes, I'm here with Harry", for a second Hermione thought she saw a flash of hurt in Draco's eyes, but it went away really fast,

"Are you two together?", he asked this time, his eyes not leaving her face.

Hermione changed her weight from one leg to another, and bending her head a little to the side said "I don't reckon that's any of your business",

"Of course you are with him, he wouldn't have kissed you, and you wouldn't have let him, if you two weren't together" he said looking at her, burning holes into her.

Hermione turned away from him and went to the window, she couldn't believe this was happening, why didn't she stay in her office in London?, where no one bothered her, or looked intently into her eyes?… Because of Harry that's why.

Hermione was about to turn back to tell Draco to go away…again, when she felt someone whispering in her ear, "You haven't answered my question", she was so surprised that she jumped back, her back slumping into Draco's chest, out of reflex he placed his hands on her hips.

"I don't have to answer you anything Malfoy", said Hermione trying to break free from his hold, but unable to, Malfoy shook her a little so she would stop moving, and Hermione complied, then he added,

"What I ask myself is if he touches you, and kisses you the way you like?" he said his hands moving up her sides, caressing her hips, then her waist, through the silky nightgown, then he added "The way **I **know you like" his hands coming to a halt just under her breast,

Hermione let out a shuddering breath, and broke free from his touch "I think you are a bit confused Draco, youu don't touch me anymore, and I can hardly believe a ever let you" said Hermione walking away from him and looking at him with hurt and regret in her eyes,

"And why is that?" spat Draco a cold poisoned voice dripping from his mouth, he had seen a jacket landing on a chair near Hermione's bed, jacket he recognized as Harry's, and Hermione's bed wasn't exactly made, covers were resting here and there, at his cold tone Hermione turned around, *unbelievable* written all over her face

"What's the problem with you really? Did someone obliviated you to this moment? Have you lost your mind? no, your memories? Cause I haven't", Draco looked at her, there she was dressed in her night gown looking as seductive as a woman could look, and still innocence dripped from her every pore.

Hermione was surprised when in less than two strides Draco was in front of her, pinning her against the wall, whispering in her ear, "The thing is, I **do** remember Hermione" he said, nibbling on a spot barely one centimeter under her ear, making shivers run all over her skin "I remember the way you tasted" he said kissing down her neck, "the way you felt" he said running his hands down her sides, landing them on her hips, "the way the sounds you made would make me yearn everything that you are" he said stroking the front part of her hip bones with his thumbs, emitting a quite moan from her, Draco lost all his self control then, he couldn't stand it anymore, he kissed her.

Their mouths melted into each other, this was a battle of wills between the two. Hermione didn't want to be there kissing him, but she couldn't stop herself, she crabbed for him, while Draco didn't want to do anything else but kiss her.

First the kiss was soft, to Draco this was the aphrodisiac he had been waiting for a long time, her lips felt like two strawberries waiting to be ripped apart, to fill his mouth with the delicious juice, they were soft, but full and warm.

Soon kissing and touching her lips wasn't enough, he needed to feel all of her mouth, all of her if possible, so he let his tongue break into her mouth, they weren't kissing anymore, they were making love. His tongue was trying to memorize again, every corner of her mouth, trusting itself with a motion that could only suggest the friction of two bodies coming together, making them kiss with a rhythm that soon had taken all of them in.

Hermione's hand laid limply by her sides, yearning to touch but not daring to adventure themselves, and as if he had read her mind, Draco's hands found hers, taking them and placing them on his shoulders, were they fell back to his chest and went further up to his neck, making him shudder and groan into her mouth, His hands flying to her legs and picking her up by them, making himself comfortable in between, cuddling himself with her, making her feel him, feeling her at the same time.

Hermione broke up the kiss, she couldn't take it farther without breathing, and without moaning, which she did when her mouth found itself free, breathing heavily, with closed eyes, dancing with the rhythm that her body and Draco's had found, Draco's mouth found itself free to kiss her neck, while his middle part continued rubbing against her with desire, "But you still haven't answer Hermione, does he touches the way I do? Does he know the places to kiss you, or lick you, or bite you, to make you yearn for his touch, like you yearned for mine? Does he knows this spot…" he said touching her somewhere under her bikini line "could make you lose control as fast as I can say "Mine"?".

Hermione was breathing hard now, she closed her eyes, she couldn't deal with it anymore, she pushed him away, "Stop it" she gasped, "Stop it, (deep breath) I don't want this anymore, I Can't deal with this again, I just can't", she said untangling herself and walking away from Draco,

"I don't know what are you talking about, two seconds ago it seemed to me that you were dealing with it perfectly fine" he said looking at her, or rather lusting at her

"Just drop it Malfoy, this won't happen again", she said moving her finger back and forth between them, he noticed his lastname, it was one of her ways to push him away,

"And why is that?", he said cooling a bit, taking in every move she made, every breath she took, he knew he had come hard on her, maybe too hard.

"Why is that! Are you blind?, Is YOU we are talking about!" she calmed a bit a lowered her tone "I'm tired Malfoy and I've only just met with you again after 6 years! What did you think? That you would come here and kiss me and I would be all yours? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but things don't work like that " she said quiet tears falling down her face, "You were a bastard, and I'm sure that part of you is just under the surface of this…this passionate demeanor, you were always the reason",

"I don't get what you are talking about" he said looking at her trying to find something to tell him that what she had said were just words,

"You Malfoy! You were the reason Ron couldn't look me in the eye!, one of the men I loved most in my life, and probably the only one that has loved me back, couldn't bring himself to look at me, he was so hurt, so disappointed…the last memory I have is that sad look on his face!, because he did not only never spoke to me again, but died!, he died and I wasn't able to speak to him, explain myself to him, because he heard me telling you I loved you, he heard everything I told you that night, and it almost killed him, and for what? Just to have you saying all the things you said to me, for you to break my heart in two, telling me that I was too little for you, for you to tell me that I was just a distraction you needed from your responsibilities, for you to rub all over my face that I was just another of your filthy little secrets, to do when you wanted and toss a side when you were done, and on top of that for you to go then and have me find you with my best friend?".

Draco looked at Hermione, she was crying, and her hands were formed into fists by her sides, he tried to speak but she stopped him with a sign of her hand "Don't Draco, don't even try to defend yourself, is not use. You were the reason, but you still are so many reasons in my life Malfoy" she said looking at him,

Draco felt his world cave in when he looked into her eyes, he could see through them and her soul was falling apart "Yes, You are the reason why I never went further than three dates with every man I've dated, you see?, after the havoc you provoked in me I wasn't sure if it was worth it, sure if **I** was worth it, I was, and dare to say am still afraid to fall in love with someone else because of you, because of what you did to me, and maybe is stupid of me to think that everyman would be like you, but I couldn't risk the pieces of heart I had left, cause…*sob*… I have already learned how to live like that, and I didn't want to risk the little life I had. *sob* But you know what? I'm tired of running away from love Malfoy, and I'm not going to run away from it anymore, cause finally someone has come, that I know loves me and would never hurt me,… yes I'm talking about Harry" she said when his eyebrows furred, "I already lost one of the men I loved the most because of you, I'm not going to lose the one I have left, you are not worth the risk" deep breath…

"You have nothing to say to me that would make me change my mind, we all know that you were with the order in the end, but even if you did helped us, you didn't have a change of heart then and it's hard to believe that it happened later. It didn't make you change the way you saw me, didn't make you see, really see, what love and people are all about, and I'm not going to place my hope on you, telling myself that you may have changed, because is not worth it, you are not worth it, you blew it once, I'm not going to give you the chance to blow it again, I couldn't survive that, so please get away from me, go away and don't look back, I know you don't really want me, I may be an infatuation, but infatuations don't last Malfoy, and I can't wait for you to grow up and see that, now please leave this room, and leave me alone, You don't need me, and I learned how not to need you a long time ago, so don't mess up with me, cause you are not going to like it, I'm not the little girl I was before, not anymore. Now leave…LEAVE!" she said, crying.

Draco doubted for a moment and then went to her, took her face in his hands and whispered to her lips ,"I can't Hermione, I can't leave you, cause you are printed in my skin, cause I can't forget your taste, cause you too are My reason, and I won't give up, even if you yell at me, I won't, cause I need you, even if you don't believe it, I Do need you, I was stupid back then, a stupid boy, afraid of what he was feeling, who chose to hurt you instead of fighting along with you for what we felt, but I've learned my lesson the hard way, and I won't give up on you, even if die trying and you are the one to kill me, because I'm already dead without you." then he kissed her on the lips and left the room.

Hermione felt to her knees crying, she couldn't believe what had just happened, she could still feel his touch printed on her skin, and she was trembling from head to toes. She stood from the floor and tried to calm herself walking around the room, so many memories were rounding in her mind right now, Ron, Malfoy, Ron's hurt face, Malfoy pinning Ginny against a wall kissing her neck while se moaned his name, so many things, she wanted to scream, then a knock was heard on the door, Hermione went to the door and opened " I told you to leave me alone Malfoy, please! Let me be" she said sobbing, her chest rising and falling with strength.

But it wasn't Malfoy on the door, instead there was Harry frowning and worried

"I forgot my jacket and thought to come and get it… I just saw Malfoy leaving your room, Mione… what's going on?".

A.N:/ hope you guys like this chapter! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9  Through the mirror

**Chapter 9**

The Mirror

"I forgot my jacket and thought to come and get it… I just saw Malfoy leaving your room, Mione what's going on?".

Hermione felt her soul leave her body. There he was looking at her, his green eyes worried at her appearance. She knew she looked like hell, tears still falling down her face, her cheeks probably flushed from the kiss she had shared minutes ago with Malfoy. She cleaned her face with the back of her hand and tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out of her mouth, What could she possibly say?.

She looked at him in the eyes, her eyes glazing over, he came closer and took her face between his hands, making her look at him directly in the eyes, "Mione, please speak to me, what did he do?" he's eyes darkened a bit, "he didn't hurt you, did he? If he did, I'm going to kill him", he said letting go of her face, "No… Harry, no, he didn't" she said, *Funny how you find your voice to defend him* said a voice inside her head, Harry let go a deep breath, "Then why are you crying, Hermione?, What did he want with you?", too many questions were making rounds in Harry's head, and Hermione knew that if she answered one then it wouldn't stop, and she wasn't strong enough to answer all of them, not tonight. She buried her face in Harry's chest, and his arms went automatically around her waist.

"He came by to say hello, and brought up some memories, Harry, and I think I'm too sensitive right now, coming back and all, so I'm kind of a mess, I didn't like it and got in a fight with him… but please let us not talk about it, not tonight, not right now, please Harry…ju… just please." She said taking his T-shirt in her hands pulling him even closer to her, Harry caressed her back with his right hand, the left one being around her waist keeping her to him; she was shivering, and then he realized she was just in her nightgown,

He whispered some soothing words in her ear, he knew something was odd about that story, but did not want to pressure "Hey, is ok Mione, I won't talk about it anymore tonight, ok?", she nodded in to his chest, "Are you cold?" he asked, still worried about her shivering, not knowing it wasn't just because of the cold,

"Yes, a little" she whispered,

"Let's go inside then" he replied.

Draco went out of Hermione's room, a mix of feelings going on inside his head, removing every organ inside his body and placing it in a bizarre place. He looked up and wasn't surprised to see Harry's face, he had seen him coming out of Hermione's room, Draco nodded and before Harry could ask something he went inside his room, which was in the hallway where Hermione's and Harry's room were.

Draco went into his room, and almost immediately went to his mirror, one he had once acquired in Paris in an ancient muggle store, of course when he had bought it he didn't know its secret and neither did the muggles who had sold it to him. He had used it just once, to see if it worked like he thought it did, and didn't think to use it again.

"Show me Hermione" he said in front of it, suddenly his reflection on the mirror disappeared and on its place appeared Hermione in her room, she was against the door, sitting on the floor, crying. Draco felt his heart sink, the mirror just worked because she was close to him, if he were in Rome and she in London it wouldn't work, it followed her like a muggle film camera, suddenly a knock was heard on her door.

Hermione stood up and opened the door, screaming her soul out to him, Draco himself thought it was him she was talking to, but then realized it couldn't be him, and there he was, Harry-Damn-Potter, "I forgot my jacket and thought to come and get it… I just saw Malfoy leaving your room, Mione what's going on?", he said.

Draco wanted to laugh, he wanted to go out of his room and see Potter's face when he told him himself what "was going on". He could just imagine it "Oh Potter there you are, Oh! Did Hermione already told you that we almost made love to each other before you saw me going out of her room?", but it never came, this situation never came, there he was , Draco, looking at the mirror, waiting for Hermione to answer, and Harry doing the same thing.

Draco saw Hermione's face go snow-white, and for a moment he was afraid she would faint. She cleared her tears with the back of her hand, and looked like she was trying to find an answer, but Draco realized, and so did she, that she couldn't. He saw Harry getting closer to her, while her eyes glazed over, he took her face between his hands, making her look at him directly in the eyes, Draco hated him,

"Mione, please speak to me, what did he do?",

"I made her remember what is like to be mine!", Draco almost screamed to the mirror, Harry's eyes darkened a bit,

"Malfoy…he didn't hurt you did he? If he did, I'm going to kill him" he said letting go of her face, to that even Draco couldn't answer, but Hermione's voice took him out of his thoughts "No, Harry, no, he didn't" she said, Draco frowned at the mirror, why didn't she tell the truth, and let Potter come and try to kill him?, Potter did know about their past, didn't he?, a smirk was making its way to Draco's lips.

"Then why are you crying Hermione? What did he want with you?" ,Harry's voice was heard asking, full of concern, Draco waited for Hermione's reaction, she buried her face in Potter's chest, and his arms went automatically around her waist, Draco absolutely loathed him,

"He came by to say hello, and brought up some memories, Harry, and I think I'm too sensitive right now, coming back and all, so I'm kind of a mess, I didn't like it and got in a fight with him… but please let us not talk about it, not tonight, not right now, please Harry…ju… just please" Was heard Hermione's muffled voice as she pulled him even closer to her, Harry caressed her back with one hand, the other one being around her waist keeping her to him, Draco wanted to cut his hands off, she was shivering, Draco realized, she was just in her nightgown after all, and Potter noticed too, how he hated Potter and his proximity to Hermione.

Harry whispered some stupid words to Hermione and added, "Hey, is ok Mione, I won't talk about it anymore tonight, ok?", she nodded in to his chest, she seemed relaxed, "Are you cold?" he asked, Draco smirked, "No, I just kissed her" he answered to Harry's reflection, "Yes, a little" she whispered, "Liaaarrr" said Draco in a sing-a-song voice, "Let's go inside then" he replied, WHAT!, Draco screamed, he didn't liked the way this was going, not one bit.

They went inside the room, unaware of the pair of predatory grey eyes that were watching them.

Harry took Hermione's hand and leaded her to her bed, she laid down and he covered her with the sheets, he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I care about you, you know that don't you?"

Hermione gave him a little smile and nodded, "I don't want you crying anymore, Mione", "I won't" she whispered,

"Promised?" he asked, "promised " she answered, and he gave her one of his wonderful smiles.

Harry stood up to go, but Hermione took his hand, he turned around confused, and looked down at her, she looked at him directly in the eyes and said " I just…I was wondering if… if you could stay with me… tonight? Maybe till I fall asleep, you can leave then",

Harry gulped down the knot on his throat "Of course", "Thanks" she said and rolled over a bit to give him place in her bed.

Harry took off his shoes, conjured a pair of pajama bottoms and went into Hermione's bathroom to get changed. Hermione took a deep breath, she didn't know why she had asked Harry to stay, she knew that she was playing with fire, but something in her told her that it was ok, *besides why not play with fire?*, said a little voice in her head.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Harry came out of the bathroom. He was wearing blue pajama bottoms and his white button-up shirt. The three first buttons were loose, letting her see the well toned chest that was under, his hair was messed up, like always, and his eyes sparkled when he looked at Hermione.

Hermione hated herself for realizing how desirable her friend looked, damn it!. He was the best friend someone could ask for, and Hermione knew it.

Harry placed his pants on Hermione's sofa, near his jacket, and looked down at her, she was beautiful, able to take any man's breath away and he wasn't sure she even knew it. Harry went to the other side of the bed and got under the covers, Hermione who's back was to him turned around to face him, and came closer to him, almost burring her face on his chest, Harry took a deep breath and passed an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. Hermione's warm breath on his skin was driving him mad.

Suddenly she spoke "Harry?",

"Mmmjm?",

"Would you promise me something ?",

Harry thought he would promise her the moon if she kept speaking to him like that, her breath caressing him. "What is it?",

"Promise me that you won't leave me, alone? Not again?", Harry felt his breath caught on his throat, he looked down at her, and she looked up at him

"I promise" he said looking at her in the eyes.

Hermione gave a weak smile and nuzzled closer to him. They stood like that for a while, then Harry heard Hermione whisper

"Harry?",

"Mmmjm?" he said, almost asleep,

"I'm scared", Harry's eyes opened wide in surprise,

"Why? What's wrong?", Harry looked down at her, the moon illuminated her face, her beautiful eyes were full of longing, and a distant feeling that he couldn't describe, she caressed his cheek,

"Cause, I'm going to ask you to kiss me" he looked at her for a moment and without questions he placed his hand under her chin and kissed her.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was sweet and gentle, like cotton candy. His lips were soft on her, touching her mouth like it was something precious to him, tasting at the same time with an eagerness that could only meant he didn't want to lose a detail. Hermione knew it wasn't fair with Harry, she knew she was using him, but she couldn't stand it, tonight she needed to feel loved, she needed to feel wanted by someone who didn't only cared about looks, by someone who wouldn't use her, like Draco did, at that thought something went through her, which made her deepened the kiss, she pressed her lips harder against him, begging him to open his mouth. Harry's hands, which were on Hermione's neck at first , travelled down her silhouette, making themselves comfortable on her waist. Hermione's hands went to Harry's neck, bringing him closer. His tongue went inside her mouth playing games with its twin.

Harry was burning inside, it had to be a sin, to kiss and taste like she did, he was almost sure somewhere in the world her mouth had to be forbidden, considered something as dark as the "avada kadavra" curse itself. She was giving all of her in this kiss, and he could feel it, her waist muscles contracting and relaxing with every movement, every detail of their kiss.

Shivers runned down his spine, his throat suppressing a groan, when with a flip of her mouth she scratched his tongue with her teeth. "Hermione" he whispered when she let go of him for a moment to take a breath, his hands drawing circles over her waist, his body pinning her against the bed, she opened her eyes and looked at him, she couldn't deny what she saw in his eyes, even if she wanted to.

Draco was thinking seriously about going into Hermione's room and killing Harry Potter with his bare hands. He kept watching, till they broke the kiss and fell asleep, or at least till Potter fell asleep. When Draco was about to make the mirror look normal again, he noticed that Hermione stood up, and went out of the room, walking to Hogwarts lake, it was raining outside, Draco smirked, took his cloak in his hands and followed her.

The Dragon had come out to play.

**A/N: Hope you like it!**


End file.
